


Kissies

by Davechicken



Series: The Pilot and his Knight [90]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 21:37:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9846341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Kylo feels awful. Poe is here to help.





	

Kylo doesn’t need to say why, because Poe is the kind of sensitive husband who knows. If it’s an anniversary or a festival with some uneasy connotations, then Poe always makes sure to not overwhelm him, or demand cheerfulness when he’s not able to feel it. Things are a little muted, or they’re slowed down, so he can keep up. Kylo knows he can walk out of rooms for air, and can ask to go home from parties, and the safety net means he can engage with things better.

It’s not that he _wants_ to feel awkward around these times, it’s just that he can’t _help_ but remember things. And if everyone is brashly happy, then he feels the gap, the emotional difference between him and others… all the more keenly.

Some days, though, he just feels awful without any real reason. Either his sleep was disturbed a bit too much, or he’s processing something he’s not yet put a finger on, or something stirred a memory, or he’s just plain crabby because the weather is terrible.

Today is one of those days. He just feels absolutely shitty, and he doesn’t know why. There’s less of them, but when they happen, they happen.

Right now, he’s bundled in bed, even though the covers are a bit too hot. The toes of one foot stick out from under the blankets to thermoregulate, and his hair feels gross even though it’s clean. He feels gross. He _is_ gross. He doesn’t know why Poe even puts up with him, let alone tells him he loves him. He’s a horrible, nasty, cranky, murdering asshole. He’s not worth even the sticks to set him on fire. He just… is horrible, okay? Horrible.

Poe sits on the side of the bed, trapping him tighter in his nest of pain and shame. Kylo sniffles as a hand strokes through his (gross gross gross) hair, and he can’t help but enjoy the warmth and soothing touch.

“Babe… you think you can manage soup?” Poe asks.  


Kylo shakes his head.

“Okay… milk?”  


A pause, and then he nods. He does feel a bit empty, but he also feels nausea, and normally that means all he can stomach is milk (and sometimes a single cookie). He wriggles up on the pillows, and waits for Poe to grab him a glass.

When it comes, he gulps a bit too fast, and then remembers himself and slows down. The empty glass is put away, and Poe wipes over his forehead with a damp facecloth. It makes him feel a lot less icky, and then Poe’s lips follow where the cloth just wiped.

Kylo flushes furiously, hating (and loving) that Poe still wants to comfort and cuddle with him, even when he’s being so grouchy and unpersonable. More kisses, down over the side of his jaw, down to the stubble from not shaving, and he fights a little giggle as a hand goes onto his hip, briefly catching a ticklish spot.

“I love you, you Nerf,” Poe says, between his diligent kisses.  


“I don’t know why.”  


“Neither do I. Must be your stunning personality. That, or that ass.”  


Kylo _does_ snicker, and when Poe starts to kiss (non-erotically) at his throat, he smiles. He doesn’t feel desirable, but he does feel _loved_ , and that’s just as important, today.

“I love you, too,” he whispers back, as Poe does his best to cheer him up. It’s hard to frown when you have a Dameron doting on you.  



End file.
